


【js】Half and Half

by u758nw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw
Kudos: 1





	【js】Half and Half

松本润从初中开始，就期待着一次邂逅，在图书馆一隅抽出一本三岛由纪夫，书架另一侧出现的清丽脸庞，或是电影院门口捧着焦糖爆米花匆匆撞到的身影，或者一个转身的街角擦肩而过，她会穿着松松垮垮的毛衣带着露水玫瑰的香气。这个故事的会用“很久很久以前”开头，boy meets girl，遇见与自己百分百相配的少女，1.27亿除以2分之一的奇迹，他们会手牵着手，有说不完的甜言蜜语，道不尽的柔情蜜意，最后以“王子和公主永远幸福地生活在了一起”结束。

然而，可能是丘比特的箭射歪了、月老的红线崩断了，松本润，男27，在身边朋友都已经拥有稳定合法性伴侣的尴尬情况下，至今没能找到命定的那个soulmate真命天女百分百女孩。

“可能你的搜妹儿还没出生，嗝，你懂吧，也可能她已经死了。”狐朋狗友NO. 1兼口无遮拦比赛总冠军生田安慰道。自从大家情感状态稳定后，以往一周三四次的单身男人酒吧嗨翻之夜变得越来越难凑齐，不是老婆闹脾气就是女友的狗生病，难得全勤大家自然敞开了肚子放肆喝，龙舌朗姆白兰地，七荤八素十几杯下来，舌头捋不直脑袋也拎不清。

松本竖起浓眉回嘴，有你这么说话的吗，我一优秀大好青年，要钱有钱要颜有颜，什么样的女人搞不定？就算她到了阴曹地府都会哭着喊着祈求冥王让有情人终成眷属的。

“那你怎么被Amy甩了？”

“虽然我被泼了一脸酒，但是我甩的她！因为太迷恋我，听到分手她都气急败坏了，可没办法，她连高中都没读完，也就身材前凸后翘，脑袋空空如也，跟她讲话还不如对着母牛弹琴。”

“Eva呢，Eva总有文化了吧，TOP2私立，还会吹竖笛儿，大才女。”

大家点头纷纷表示赞同，这位Eva的厨艺不是一般的好，逢年过节都会送上自制小饼干，吃人嘴短拿人手软。

松本两手一揣，肩都耸了起来。“可她竟然喜欢猫，养猫的女人最后都会变成壁炉前安乐椅上的臃肿无趣老太婆。而且每次我去她家都会被挠，3只猫！你们想象一下！”光是回忆那段经历，松本就情不自禁地发抖。

“嘛，其实结婚也没有你想象中的那么好，单身的自由时光一去不复返，赶紧好好珍惜。”一旁的小栗旬搂了搂掰着手指清算历任女友后又开始喝闷酒的松本，送上来自一个拥有美丽妻子可爱孩子的已婚人士的苦口婆心，一把鼻涕一把泪。

然而这在THE•ONLY•SINGLE松本看来完全是猫哭耗子，得了便宜还卖乖。“站着说话不腰疼，去去去你们这群叛徒……”倒也不是嫉妒，说孤单落寞吧确实有一点，自己的人生一帆风顺了二十多年，却总在感情路上屡屡碰壁，眼看着别人的爱情开花结果，自家连芽都没抽，别说百分百女孩了，连0.1%的影儿都没看到。

“那个那个！我听说世田谷区有家婚介所很灵！配对率99.9%！要不松润投个简历试试！”

“不不不，婚介所是找不到对象又急着结婚的老姑婆扎堆的地方吧，你开什么玩笑。”松本头摇得像拨浪鼓。

“这家可不一样，号称拥有全东京最齐全的单身男女数据库，最智能的匹配程序，人性化服务宾至如归，包退包换，找到你满意的对象为止！”生田掏出手机绘声绘色地读起来网站简介，像个要从电视机爬出来的导购员。

“哇！这也太赞了！”

“看得我都心动了，恨不得离了婚去投简历。”

“冲啊松润，你的搜妹儿就在前方！世田谷gogogo！”

一群醉汉七嘴八舌地起哄，三分是为了兄弟的幸福着想，七分是希望这个处女座龟毛别再酸气腾腾喝个酒还唉声叹气，whatever，松本润如果能去烦其他倒霉蛋儿他们再开心不过。

于是一群宿醉的大老爷们儿，伴着周末早晨明媚的阳光，架着满腹牢骚的松本，踩着点挤进了这家装潢华丽、格调高端的婚姻介绍所。

“您好，我是这次——”办公室里接待的童颜西装小哥被迎面扑来的酒气熏得皱起了眉，随即迅速恢复了营业式笑容，“负责松本润先生的二宫和也。”目线离开文件，抬起头扫视前面一排衬衫皱皱巴巴、下巴冒着青茬、睡眼惺忪的醉汉，“请问，哪位是松本润先生？”

生田把那个不情不愿的浓眉往前推了一把，彻底断了后路，“是他！”

松本不满地回头，比了个“你死定了”的口型，生无可恋地抹了抹脸，“是我，但是听着，我是被朋友逼迫来的，我个人是不相信什么大数据人工智能的，所以到此为止……”

桌子对面的二宫似乎对这种状况见怪不怪，脸上的笑意丝毫未减，游刃有余地把其他人请出了办公室。

接下来的三十分钟里，无人知晓二宫到底对松本讲了什么，门外的狐朋狗友有的刚想起打电话给女友赔罪，有的忧心忡忡自己那固执己见的一根筋伙伴会和里头的笑面虎打起来，门打开的时候却都早已在等候区七横八竖睡作一团，刚和老婆通完话的小栗目瞪口呆地看着轻松步伐的松本，之前那个满身怒气的颓丧小伙仿佛被改造点化一般，笑容和善，眼神阳光。

“你们谈得怎么样？”

“ROMANCE一定会帮我找到真命天女的！”ROMANCE是这家婚介所的名字，松本念出这个单词的时候睫毛分明的眼睛里闪烁着希望的光芒。

小栗旬惊得后退了一步，“你不是不相信这种东西吗……”

“以前我是井底之蛙泥古不化，MIT高材生二宫先生开发的这套黄金数据是划时代的伟大创举，通过准确无误的数据与真爱相遇是一件多么赛博朋克的事，数字化romance！amazing！二宫先生是婚恋届菲利普迪克的话，我就是哈里森福特，赞美人性、命运和爱情！”

这都什么跟什么，小栗脑袋宕机，直嘀咕生田那个家伙果然不靠谱，推荐松本进了家传销组织。至于那个狡猾小矮子到底给松本灌了什么迷魂汤，也懒得去思考。现在，他只想好好洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉。

接下来的一周，松本就像准点报时的闹钟，一天给二宫打三次电话，嘘寒问暖关怀备至，比他远在北海道乡下的亲妈还关切。

“松本先生，跑数据的是电脑，我在或不在电脑都一直工作帮您搜索。”

“那怎么还没匹配出结果……”

“一般情况也要三天左右的。”

“现在已经五天零7小时36分14秒了！”

“可能是您对伴侣的要求栏填写要素过多，如果您希望尽快得到结果，可以适当减去一些并没有那么重要的条件。”

“我来看一下。”

二宫闻言，默默拉开抽屉掏出了switch。

“凹凸有致善良美丽宽容大方独立女性门当户对和我一样热爱蒙布朗喜欢鳗鱼饭吃鸡块要配烤肉酱吃奶油蟹肉可乐饼要吃可乐饼配酱……”松本用布鲁斯式的语调一字一句念着复杂冗长到可以当rap词的内容，等二宫打完一局游戏，他的深思熟虑才终于结束。

“我一路看下来，觉得任何一个条件都不能删，每一条都很重要，缺一条就不是我命中注定的女孩了。”

“Fine，那您可能还需要再等几天。”

“那你……”

二宫没等对方讲完便挂断了电话。

于是，在连续工作六天六夜之后，二宫那台集最快存储驱动器、最强承载CPU、超长电池寿命为一体的电脑，跑死了。

第八天，当松本因为自己的负责人拒接电话达到三次，怒气冲冲赶到办公室时，看到的是一台冒着烟的电脑和从另一台前抬起布满红血丝双眼的二宫，他眼神就像刚和地狱恶犬经历过殊死搏斗或者工业革命时期在矿场不间断挖煤72小时的英国童工。

“很遗憾地通知您，松本先生，我们跑死了两台电脑也没能筛选出达到您要求的完美伴侣。”

“怎么会这样！？”松本震惊抱头。

“是的，我和我的黄金数据都尽力了。”二宫一脸惋惜地拍拍他的肩。

松本垂头丧气：“既然这样……实在没办法的话……唉……那就退钱吧……”

“不好意思先生，之前您和我们签订的协议明确说明，无论发生什么状况我们公司是不退款的。”二宫似乎早就料到这招，有条不紊地拿出了协议书。

“什么？！不是包退包换吗？？？”

“对象包退包换，找到满意的伴侣为止，白纸黑字写得很清楚。”露出经典营业笑容。

松本现在恨不得抽死八天前那个大脑被酒精腌过后眼盲心瞎用脚趾思考的自己，当然，首先要生田下跪道歉切腹赎罪。

“可是你们现在连一个对象都没帮我找到！你们这是欺诈！you know我有个朋友叫生田斗真，你可以上网去查一下他，败诉率0.1%的东京名律师哦，骗钱公司，等着倒闭吧！”

谁know什么生田斗真生田都假啊，这个浓眉真是比想象中的还难缠，二宫暗自抹了把汗，“先生请冷静一下，虽然我们筛选不出百分百符合您要求的，但是50%还是有的……”

“50%的三流货色怎么可能配得上我？！”松本胡搅蛮缠起来。

“人家可是很抢手的，但无奈他要求也很高，所以一直匹配不到完美对象，这不，凑巧碰上您了，您是他的50%，他也是您的50%，合起来不就是100%嘛！”

见对手表情开始松动，二宫火速乘胜追击，递上一打文件，“您看看，这就是他的照片，可是个大美人呢！”

松本皱着眉头抬眼瞄了下，“嘛，还行。”又飞速瞥了第二眼，“嘛，还不错……那你赶紧安排我和他见面吧。”

“好好好，ROMANCE全程为您服务。”

等送走这位暴躁又龟毛的客户，二宫飞快拿出手机拨打电话。

“喂？雅纪吗？你帮我个忙，等会翔酱会收到我们会所的信息，给他匹配了个相亲对象，不管你用什么方法，一定一定一定要说服他去赴约！”

TBC.


End file.
